California King Bed
by Lisle987
Summary: A RainbowDashxPinkiePie fanfic. Rainbow Dash's obsession with the Wonderbolts starts to upset Pinkie Pie when they start going out, and her hurt feelings cause her to become more distant...Based on Rihanna's song 'California King Bed', hence the title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everypony! :D If you read my message at the end of my latest fanfic, you'll know that I've been planning a RainbowDashxPinkiePie fanfic (which, if you're wondering, is completely unrelated to my last fanfic in plot lines). Well, here it is! :D It's based on Rihanna's song 'California King Bed', thus the title, with maybe some other songs stuck in there. :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D (P.S. Pinkie Pie will break the fourth wall with her song choice. Don't blame me, Pinkie Pie will do what Pinkie Pie does. XD)**

**Prologue**

_The two ponies had been best friends for so long. It seemed that everyday they seemed to like each other more, though everyday beforehand, such large amounts of affection seemed impossible. But their friendship had also seemed impossible. One was a headstrong, athletic and proud pegasus, and the other was a party-loving, cupcake-making hyperactive earth pony. They had very little in common. It had seemed that way to Rainbow Dash when they first met, as well. However, after she discovered Pinkie Pie's love for pranks, they had more to talk about, and their bond grew tighter, and before anypony knew it, they were inseparable. However, it took them both a while to realise their true feelings for each other. It was on the last Nightmare Night. Rainbow Dash had been persuaded into trick-or-treating by Pinkie Pie, and had therefore picked a Shadowbolt costume made by Rarity for the occasion, while Pinkie Pie to go as a giant cupcake, though her excitement and jumping caused her to fall over repeatedly, much to the amusement of Rainbow Dash. They both had a good time, however, as Pinkie Pie was a fan of the treat element, while Rainbow Dash covered the trick element for the few ponies that refused them candy, much to the giggles and applauds of Pinkie Pie as every Nightmare Night neighsayer's house was covered with toilet paper drenched in glue, or frightened by crowds of lightning striking their home. They laughed the whole night through, enjoying each other's company. However, when the night was done, they were both sad at the thought of leaving each other after such a great night. It was then that Pinkie Pie came up with the good idea of a sleepover at her room on the top floor of Sugarcube Corner. However, Rainbow Dash rejected that, thinking about the fact that they would be loud and excitable, and__ Mr and Mrs Cake were probably asleep, along with their little fillies, and they didn't want to wake them up. Rainbow Dash instead brought up the idea of sleeping in her house in Cloudsdale. But then she remembered that Pinkie Pie was an earth pony, and couldn't stand on clouds. They then saw Twilight Sparkle walking around with Spike, carrying a bag full of books and writing a report to Princess Celestia, as per usual. The two ponies rushed towards her, the same thing in their minds._

"Hey, you two! Are you enjoying Nightmare Night? The historical background I've been finding out about it is really inte-"

_She was interrupted by the two excited ponies._

"Twilight!"

_Twilight was shocked by the outburst, and jumped up in the air. She soon settled down, however._

"What is it?"

_Rainbow Dash spoke first._

"Can you fix up one of your spell things so Pinkie Pie can go to Cloudsdale with me for a sleepover?"

_Pinkie Pie beamed at her gratefully, hoping for a positive answer, which she received._

"Sure, I think I can. How long do you need it to last for?"

_They glanced at each other, then Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight Sparkle._

"Urr...the whole night."

_Twilight Sparkle looked shocked._

"The whole night? I don't know if I can do **that**..."

"Come on, Twilight!"

"Pretty please with sprinkles and cake and Cherry Changa's on top?"

_Twilight sighed._

"Fine, I'll try it."

_With that, she took a large spell book from her bag and began to use her magic to flick through the pages without touching it, until she came to the right page._

"Ah, yes. Here it is."

_She turned to Pinkie Pie, and then pointed her horn at the carefree earth pony, and started to repeat incantations as her horn glowed brightly. After a few minutes of concentration, Twilight Sparkle stopped, panting._

"I...think...that's done it."

"Yay! Thank you, Twilight!"

_She hugged Twilight tightly, but was soon dragged off by Rainbow Dash, who took her by the tail with her mouth as Rainbow Dash soared upwards, and Pinkie Pie was forced to follow, though she wasn't complaining. They soon arrived at Cloudsdale. The whole town was covered with Nightmare Night decorations, from black and blue pictures of Nightmare Moon, to baskets of free candy hanging outside homes. Pinkie Pie spent another hour or so revelling in the beauty of it all, until, eventually, after a slow walk there, the pair arrived at Rainbow Dash's house, large and white, in all it's beauty. Pinkie Pie ooh-ed as Rainbow Dash flew her over to the house, and then opened the door. They didn't leave the house for the rest of the night since that moment. They told scary stories, shared secrets and talked about their favourite things. They danced, and sang, and laughed the night away. But they also shared serious conversations, such as 'Why are we here?' and 'What's our purpose?'. Though most of Pinkie Pie's responses involved some mention of cake and joy, so Rainbow Dash decided that wasn't the best topic to talk to her about. Still, they must have found many things to talk about, as neither pony slept a wink throughout that entire night. However, neither felt tired, both caught up in the excitement of the feeling that all of Equestria was laid out in front of them, and they could do anything they wanted to, if only for one night. They had sleepovers often after that, always at Rainbow Dash's house, much to the exhaustion and annoyance of Twilight Sparkle, who was left to figure out a more permanent spell. However, because of this, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash seemed to grow closer, and so Twilight didn't feel that her hard work was going to waste. Their sleepovers became so normal to them that it was routine to have a sleepover once a week, each with it's own themes. One night, a few months later from Nightmare Night, the pair decided to have a karaoke night. Rainbow Dash spent most of the night singing songs related to flying, such as Been Dreaming, an extended version of the small part she sung when thinking of the Grand Galloping Gala._ _Pinkie Pie, however, sung a variety of songs that she'd sung before, and a collection of songs that Rainbow Dash had never heard before. They all had fun and laughed a lot, not caring about how they sounded or looked, as they knew nopony could judge them from their sanctuary. The last song that they enjoyed that night was one chosen by Pinkie Pie. The karaoke machine didn't have it stored, so she decided to sing it acapella, while using her usual showmanship to dance around the laughing blue pegasus._

**(I'm Ticked Pink- Jack Shaindlin plays)**

_After that, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash decided to settle down for the night and try to actually sleep for once on one of their sleepovers. However, just as Pinkie Pie was making her way to the double bed, her hooves started to sink through the floor, followed by her legs. It was at that point that Pinkie Pie noticed it._

"Dashie!"

_Rainbow Dash turned around, but by that point, Pinkie Pie had almost sunk down completely. Rainbow Dash rushed to her in the hopes of pulling her up, but it was too late. She was falling, her messy hair becoming even more messy with the gusts of wind that traveled in her direction. She was helpless to do anything, yet she struggled as the ground came closer...and closer...and closer. Rainbow Dash soared under Pinkie Pie, blocking her way to the ground, and grabbed her, having accelerated down from her house at top speed. She held Pinkie Pie in her arms as she started to slow down. At first, Rainbow Dash was worried, but then, as she cuddled onto her precious friend, she felt something more. She didn't really understand what it was, but Rainbow Dash wasn't the type to shy away. If this is what she wanted, then she'd get it, no matter what. With that thought, Rainbow Dash kissed Pinkie Pie as she spread her wings to slow their fall. Pinkie Pie was surprised at first, but then she smiled through the kiss, as if she had waited for this night, and began to kiss back. They glided in the air as they kissed, that moment seeming to last a lifetime, as if it was taking it's time on etching the poetic moment into their memories, making sure that it would last them the rest of their lives._


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Slight mention of sexual scenes. This is just for you, horny fanbase! ;D**

**"Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm...we were always just that close."**

_It was almost a year since Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's first kiss, the same night that they had both decided to start a relationship. They admitted it to their friends the next morning, and, thanks to an overly-romantic Rarity, the whole of Ponyville knew about it before the day was finished. Everypony gave their congrats to the new couple, especially their close friends, such as Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Applejack. The two had already consummated their new relationship a few months ago, which sadly kept Mr and Mrs Cake up, who spent the rest of the night covering their fillies ears, who were only confused rather than startled by the noises coming from their bedroom. Still, other than the occasional noise complaints, their relationship was a happy one. The two ponies didn't think too much about the future, only caring about the present, the present in which they live together in love. They would go to sleep together every night in Pinkie Pie's room, on a light pink California King Bed, and wake up together every morning to find themselves snuggled together. They would look the other in the eyes and smile, then get up and get started on their daily duties. The beginning of this day was no different than any other, and it was the weekend, meaning that neither pony had any work to get done. Rainbow Dash just finished off sorting out some clouds from the main part of the sky, resulting in a sunny day. The couple trotted down the street happily, talking about their plans for the day. That was until something caught Rainbow Dash's eye. She turned towards it, and froze in that position. Her face was the only thing that changed, turning from slight interest to complete and utter shock. But then the words on the poster began to sink in, and she rushed over to it. In less than a second, she was by the poster, sitting on the ground below it, looking up at it adoringly. Pinkie Pie still skipped down the street, talking to herself, not realising Rainbow Dash's departure until a few seconds later. She looked to see a poster of the Wonderbolts, looking as strong and as noble as ever, a hypnotised Rainbow Dash looking up at it, her attention on nothing else, and text between the two._

**"The Wonderbolts: Coming to Ponyville! Meet the heroes! Get autographs and pictures! Participate in flying contests! All next Saturday at The Town Square!"**

_A smile appeared on Pinkie Pie's face as she realised what this meant for Rainbow Dash. She raced over to her to talk about it, expecting her to be excited. But Rainbow Dash was still in her trance. Pinkie Pie frowned, and then waved her hoof in front of the pegasus's eyes._

"Dashie? Oh, Dashie? Anypony home?"

_She gently knocked on Rainbow Dash's head, as if it was a door. However, the pegasus didn't move an inch, and kept staring at the poster, transfixed. Pinkie Pie thought to herself about how to get her attention. She brought out a trumpet and starting playing it. She started jumping around her and yelling tribal incantations. She started singing some of her most famous songs, including the 'Cupcake Song'. Nothing worked. Then she had an idea._

"Hey, Dashie! It's the Wonderbolts!"

_Rainbow Dash snapped out of her trance and frantically turned her head all around._

"Where?"

_Pinkie Pie giggled, and Rainbow Dash realised what she'd done, and frowned at her._

"Pinkie Pie! I don't have time for your games! I've got to get ready for the Wonderbolts!"

_Rainbow Dash started to dash away, but she looked back at the poster one last time, and smiled and whispered to herself in wonder._

"The Wonderbolts..."

_Then she remembered the preparations she had to make, and dashed off once again. Pinkie Pie still stood at the foot of the poster, except now that there was no Rainbow Dash nearby, she frowned at it. No, not the poster itself. The date. Next Saturday._

"Wait...that's our anniversary! Dashie and I, celebrating the night that we started going out!"

_Her expression of shock turned to one of sadness as she looked at the floor. But she then remembered who she was talking about. This is Dashie, she thought. She wouldn't forget. I'm sure she'll find time to go to both._ _She continued to frown up at the poster._

"Still...I'd better go remind her, anyway."

_She rushed off in the direction of Rainbow Dash. It was impossible to keep up with her, but Rainbow Dash eventually stopped at a shop to buy some equipment to prepare herself with. Pinkie Pie entered the shop a few minutes later, panting at trying to run after Rainbow Dash._

"Dashie!"

_Rainbow Dash turned from the desk towards Pinkie, suddenly remembering that she'd been with her before she darted off._

"Oh, sorry, Pinkie Pie. I don't have time to talk now. I'll see you after the show, okay?"

"Sure! It's just...well, you do remember our anniversary, right?"

"Anniversary? Aw, Pinkie, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You're not gonna make me miss it because of some stupid anniversary, right?"

_Pinkie Pie's eyes widened at the word 'stupid', but she managed to hide it with a smile._

"Haha! You're probably right, as usual, Dashie! Anyway, I've got to go. I'm sure Mr and Mrs Cake will be wanting me, and I haven't seen Fluttershy in a while, so...bye!"

_With that, Pinkie Pie had run off before Rainbow Dash had even noticed she was gone. Rainbow Dash shrugged it off and continued to shop. She didn't have time to be thinking about Pinkie Pie right now. The thought hadn't even occurred to her that she might be upset. All she could see in her mind were The Wonderbolts, cheering her on as she sped through the sky in her brand new Wonderbolts costume. She smiled dreamily at the thought, then continued with her duties. What she didn't notice, while in this trance, was a tearful Pinkie Pie, hair deflated, rushing past the window of the shop._


	3. Chapter 3

**"So how come when I reach out my fingers, it feels like more than distance between us? In this California King Bed, we're ten thousand miles apart."**

_Pinkie Pie lay on her California King Bed inside her room, listening to the chatting and laughter of Mr and Mrs Cake downstairs, unaware of her anguish. Her long, straight hair was spread out behind her still body. She stared up at the ceiling, her face expressionless. After a few minutes, the reality of the situation hit her, and her lip began to tremble as she tried to keep her tears in. But her eyes still began to overflow in tears. She sat up, wiped at her eyes gently with a hoof and tried to reassure herself._

"Silly Pinkie. Dashie's probably just joking, that's all. And even if she's not, you shouldn't be taking this so seriously. Dashie's right. It's just some...stupid...anniversary..."

_Pinkie Pie couldn't speak anymore, as it took all her strength to stop herself from crying. Still, a single tear escaped her left eye, and fell onto a bit of the light pink bed cover beside her. Mr and Mrs Cake were curious about the fact that she didn't come down to talk to them or help herself to some cupcakes. But their infant ponies were crying the whole night through, so they were busy trying to look after them. Nothing could stop them crying, however. As if sadness was infectious._

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Dash bowed to the applauding from her very own adoring crowd.<em>

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"Awesome job, Rainbow Dash!"

"Hey!"

_Rainbow Dash turned towards the last voice, recognising it. She saw Spitfire, making her way through the crowd towards her, other Wonderbolts following behind her. Ponies parted in their presence, all bowing deeply to the great heroes. When Spitfire was close to Rainbow Dash, she bowed deeply to her. However, when Rainbow Dash dared to look up at her, she saw Spitfire's approving smile and decided it was best to lift her head and meet her eye to eye._ _Rainbow Dash had just performed her incredibly well-practised routine in front of the Wonderbolts, including her legendary Sonic Rainboom._ _And now Spitfire, her heroine, stood in front of her, smiling. Rainbow Dash had never been happier in her entire life, and she doubted she ever would feel this amazing ever again._

"Rainbow Dash, that was incredible! You really have a talent for this! Say...I was hoping...well, would you wanna join the Wonderbolts?"

"Yes, Spitfire. I will."

_The crowd cheered at this announcement, and Spitfire beamed. A Wonderbolts costume appeared on Rainbow Dash, and she and her new companions flew away into the sun._

* * *

><p><em>Rainbow Dash awoke, smiling. Then she realised that none of that had actually happened, and she sat up on the cloud she had been napping on, frowning with unhappiness. But then she remembered the important date: next Saturday. The day when her dreams would come true. Literally. She smiled to herself. But then she remembered Pinkie Pie. She stumbled into bed next to her, exhausted with practising too much. Pinkie Pie still lay awake, though she lay quiet, so Rainbow Dash assumed she still slept. Rainbow Dash didn't notice her deflated hair or her shaky breathing, but only fell on the bed and slept soundly, snoring gently. Pinkie Pie turned towards the already sleeping Rainbow Dash, smiled, and gently stroked her face. Then she got off the bed. She stared down at Rainbow Dash, her face now expressionless, her rectangular hair almost swallowing her with it's thickness. She walked out the door, and left Rainbow Dash there. Where she was going, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from here. From her. From everything.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Later that night, Rainbow Dash had the same dream as before, except this time Pinkie Pie was standing in the crowd, her hair unnaturally straight, staring up at her as she flew off into the distance. She was crying. It was an restless night. When she awoke, she wasn't facing the other side of the bed. She turned towards it, hoping that Pinkie Pie was awake so she could apologise for her earlier behaviour. Rainbow Dash reached out a hoof to touch Pinkie Pie's shoulder.<em>

"Pinkie Pie, I-"

_But then she realised she was holding thin air. Pinkie Pie wasn't there. She had left. Rainbow Dash's first action was to go downstairs. She asked Mr and Mrs Cake if they'd seen Pinkie Pie, but they both shook their heads and said they didn't even know she was gone. They became worried, and started asking questions, but Rainbow Dash silenced them, reassuring them that she'd find Pinkie Pie. She rushed off to Twilight's library/house, and asked her about it. She hadn't seen her. She went to Fluttershy's cottage, but Fluttershy hadn't seen her either. She looked everywhere, becoming more and more anxious with every shop or house she checked. She even looked in her house in Cloudsdale, though the likelihood that she'd be there was extremely unlikely. Logic meant nothing to Rainbow Dash right now. Not when she was in this kind of zone. After about half an hour, she eventually found Pinkie Pie. She was sleeping in her hot air balloon, and had been sleeping there for the night, covered with a blanket that she had had the good idea of taking out of her room before she left the night before. Rainbow Dash shoved her angrily to wake her up._

"Pinkie!"

"Hmm?"

_Pinkie Pie turned around to the familiar voice, grimacing at the brightness of the sun that day. Then her grimace disappeared as she realised who scowled down at her. She was expressionless. Gummi popped out of the folds of Pinkie Pie's blanket and hissed at Rainbow Dash, very unlike him, but Pinkie Pie quietened him with a slight gesture of her hoof. Gummi became as expressionless as his owner, and swept himself back under the covers._

"Pinkie Pie! What the hell are you doing here? Do you know how worried everypony is about you? For Celestia's sake, you can't just go out and do whatever you want all the time!"

"Why not? You seem to do the same."

_Rainbow Dash froze in her tracks. She had expected Pinkie Pie to become apologetic, as she did whenever they had had arguments before. But then she noticed the straight hair, and the expressionless face. Something was wrong._

"Pinkie Pie? Are you alright?"

_Rainbow Dash reached out a comforting hoof to stroke her face with, but Pinkie Pie turned away, sharply and harshly. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, and she slowly moved the hoof away. Pinkie Pie still looked away from her, so that Rainbow Dash couldn't see her face, keeping her eyes from the confused and hurt pegasus in front of her._

"Rainbow Dash, this isn't working out. I want to break up."

"...What?"

_Pinkie Pie turned quickly towards Rainbow Dash, looking at her with only anger in her eyes._

"You heard me. I want to break up with you."

"But...why?"

_Pinkie Pie was shouting now._

"Because I'm sick of you! I'm sick of your selfish attitude, I'm sick of your constant boasting, I'm sick of your superiority! But most of all, I'm sick and tired of coming second-best to a group of ponies you're obsessed with who have never spoken to you! I was okay with it before; I loved you anyway. But you just ignored our anniversary just so you can meet them...and what? What do you plan to do, Rainbow Dash? Do you plan to just go up to them and say 'Hey, I'm the best flyer in Equestria, let me join your group'? It doesn't work like that, Rainbow Dash! Are you going to stay in your fantasy world forever, or are you going to start living in the real world, the world where you're going out with me, the world where I love you? Come on! Speak now, or forever hold your peace, as they say!"

_Rainbow Dash remained silent, in shock at Pinkie Pie's extreme outburst. Pinkie Pie's anger faded as the silence grew. Rainbow Dash only looked at the ground, not replying at all. Pinkie Pie became expressionless once again._

"I thought as much."

_With that, Pinkie Pie gently picked up Gummi with her mouth, making sure not to hurt him, and walked off to Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow Dash's eyes followed her hooves, but she couldn't bare to look up at her face. Rainbow Dash felt only shame. She knew that everything Pinkie Pie had said to her was true. But she didn't speak. Because her dream was the only thing she cared about now. At least, that's what she told herself late at night, when doubts haunted her mind. She had to hold onto that. She had to stand up for it. Otherwise, what was the point of her life? She took off slowly, and glided to a familiar cloud, where she sat, gazing at the ponies that walked below, and started thinking to herself._


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Hints of SpitfirexSoarin'**

**"Just when I felt like giving up on us, you turned around, and gave me one last touch. That made everything feel better, and even then my eyes got wetter."**

_It was Saturday. The days went slowly. Pinkie Pie spent most of her time trying to get over Rainbow Dash._ _However, she knew that she couldn't reject her completely until she rejected her in turn. Rainbow Dash had been spending her days flying around. Other ponies would see her and think she was deep in practise. However, she was deep in thought, zipping around every corner and bend, trying to think about how to get around the own corners and bends of her own life. More posters were being put up. Decorations surrounded the town square. The orchestration of this bittersweet opera was coming to its conclusion. And all of its players were in anticipation of it._

**Later that evening:**

_The Wonderbolts had just turned up at the town square, right on time, as they always made sure they were in occasions like this. Spitfire lead the crowd, looking triumphant in her beauty, grace, strength and pride. Other ponies, including the mayor herself, were greeting the exclusive group, relieved that they had turned up and excited to meet their heroes. Little fillies and foals rushed up to them from the masses of other admiring ponies, the brave ones, who dared to go up to them and ask for an autograph. They all came away extremely happy, showing off the newly signed paper to their family and friends. Stalls for jewellery, merchandise, food and just about anything else you can think of were crowded with overexcitable ponies waving their Bits to the stall owners. Applejack was one of the stall owners, selling her apple-related treats to a hungry public. She made a large sum of money, especially when they saw Soarin' buy a large amount of apple pies, just as he had at the Gala. Spitfire also came to Applejack's stall. She bought a single apple cupcake and told her how tasty it was. She didn't eat much, though, as she didn't want cramp before their performance. The mayor made an announcement, music was played and fireworks burst across the night sky. It was a wonderful night, and everypony had turned up. That is, everypony but two. Pinkie Pie lay in her bed, listening to the fireworks outside, breaking into the otherwise silent room she lay in. Gummi on her stomach, expressionless as usual. Her hair was still straight and long as she stared at the ceiling. Rainbow Dash sat on a cloud, looking down at the celebrations, then at Pinkie Pie's house, turning her head from one to the other, then casting her head downwards in defeat and confusion. Their friends wondered where they were. However, they had noticed the change in the two ponies, and assumed that, whatever was happening, it was something they had to solve by themselves, as a couple...or not. Spitfire and Soarin' talked most of the night, but then grew closer under the cover of the night, Soarin' blushing with every kiss and every comment from Spitfire about how his breath smelt like apples. As the last firework, and the most beautiful one of them all, enveloped the sky, Rainbow Dash's head lifted from the ground, her eyes filled with determination. She slowly glided towards the ground. When her hooves reached the ground, she began to run to a shed nearby. When she was there, she changed into a costume. Then she walked to her destination, sure of her decision. Pinkie Pie was now sitting at the table, eating a cupcake sadly, Gummi looking up at her as she ate. She frowned at the cake and began to speak for the first time in hours, her tone bitter yet strong._

"You know what, Gummi? I don't need that big meanie Rainbow Dash anyway. She's probably been accepted by the Wonderbolts already. Well, let her go with them. Maybe then I can start to get over her."

_She looked down at Gummi._

"Don't you think so?"

_Gummi looked up at her and blinked in response. She picked him up and hugged him gently._

"Oh, Gummi, I'm sorry for being such a downer lately. I'm an emotional wreak lately."

_She shook her head and placed Gummi on the table._

"I'm being silly. All this anguish for some pony who couldn't care less about me?"

_Just as she was about to take another bite of the hot pink cupcake placed on her hoof, she heard a knock at the door._

"Oooh! A visitor!"

_She didn't try to hide her happiness at the thought of a visitor. She didn't want to be alone tonight, anyway. She opened the door, her hair large and messy once again, a smile on her face._

"Hey!"

_Then she saw who it was. Rainbow Dash. But she didn't look like herself. She was dressed in a humiliating yet hilarious Pinkie Pie costume, complete with a fuzzy afro of pink hair. Only her face was visible. She smiled at Pinkie Pie lovingly, then started singing and dancing._

"I'm tickled pink that things are rosy! And skies are blue once again! Let the bygones go bye-bye! No more will I sigh or cry!"

_She continued her performance as Pinkie Pie's shock turned into amusement, until she was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. After a humiliating two minutes or so for Rainbow Dash, the song was finished. Pinkie Pie had stood up to face Rainbow Dash and had calmed down, though she was still giggling._

"Haha! Dashie, I didn't know you could look so funny!"

_She continued to laugh, soon forgiving all of Rainbow Dash's earlier actions, showing that laughter is truly the best medicine. Rainbow Dash smiled. She had been humiliated and had probably missed the Wonderbolts performance, but Pinkie Pie was laughing again and calling her 'Dashie'. That was the only important thing right now._

"Rarity made it. She's a sucker for romance, but she also didn't miss the opportunity to humiliate me."

_She grimaced at the embarrassing memory, but it wasn't a real grimace. She didn't care about her pride right now. The next thing she knew, Pinkie Pie was hugging her tightly._

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

_The hug lasted what felt like a lifetime, until Pinkie Pie turned towards Rainbow Dash, her eyes worried._

"You gave up your dream for me. Was it really worth it?"

_Rainbow Dash shrugged._

"They'll come to Ponyville again."

_She looked into Pinkie Pie's eyes._

"But who knows when a pony like you will walk into my life again?"

_Pinkie Pie's eyes began to fill with tears, making a confused Rainbow Dash worried._

"What? Are you okay?"

_Pinkie Pie laughed._

"Oh, Dashie, you're so silly!"

**Okay, that's the end! :D I was going to do a whole alternative ending thing, but I thought the ending I had was satisfactory. :3 Anyway, review and tell me what you thought, and if you have any new ideas for pony fics! ^_^**


End file.
